They're playing our song
by princessdeleon
Summary: one shot CHARAH fic, my version of the dance seen in the finale.


Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck or Blind Pilot, can you imagine how expensive that would be??

This is set to Blind Pilot's "3 rounds and a sound" which is the song played during the dance scene in the finale. I loved the finale but this is what I wanted to happen between Chuck and Sarah, all the awesomeness at the end of the finale is meant for tv land and this is meant for me.

They're playing our song  
They're playing our song  
Can you see the lights?  
Can you hear the hum?

**After all they had been through in the last week, there was no place she wanted to be more than here on the dance floor at his sister's wedding.**

Of our song  
I hope they get it right  
I hope we dance tonight  
Before we, get it wrong

**He didn't understand why she was leaving in the morning, after the last two days he thought that they had finally gotten to that place. Not just what happened in the motel but what happened when they were locked up in the castle. For once he just wanted things to go right for longer than an hour. Here on the dance floor with her it felt like it was possible, but he was so worried that once the song was over so was the possibility.**

And the seasons  
Will change us new  
Be the best I've known  
and you know me  
I could not be stuck on you  
If it were true

**He had changed so much since they first met. He was stronger, more resilient, but most importantly he was a hero- even if he didn't want to see it. When she looked in his eyes she knew she hadn't even known true love until she met Chuck Bartowski. He was the best person she had ever met, even after all he had been through. He loved his family more than anything and for some crazy reason he had chosen to love her. When she had taken the assignment from Beckman she had thought she might be able to move on, but she can't lie to herself anymore. This is where she belongs. Here with Chuck is where she can finally be herself and he loves her, and so does his family. She can't leave him, she can't leave her family. The hardest part was to tell him the truth, the only place she wanted to be was here.**

I was sleeping  
My eyes were dark  
Til you woke me  
And told me that opening  
is just the start  
it was

**Before Bryce sent him the Intersect his life had been so dark. He hadn't been able to get over Stanford, over Jill. Then Sarah came into his life and it was like there was finally a light. Life sure hadn't been easy since that point but he couldn't imagine going back to the way it was before. He complained about his spy life and the way it interfered with his "real" life frequently but when he was honest with himself he could never go back to life without Sarah. He could do without lying to his sister and his best friend but as long as Sarah alongside him life had meaning. Now that the intersect was gone, Sarah was apparently leaving too. Didn't she want to stay with him? He finally got what he wanted, no more spy life but he had never been more unhappy.**

Now I see you, til kingdom come  
You're the one I want  
To see me for all the stupid shit I've done

**They had both made mistakes along the way- Jill, Bryce, the lies they told each other to protect themselves, the lies to protect each other. They had gotten through all the mistakes together and here they were together, if only for a moment. Here together as they were meant to be, after everything life had thrown at them.**

(Chorus)  
Soil and six feet under  
Killed just like we were  
Before you knew you'd know me  
And you know me

"_**You belong out there saving the world, I'm just not that guy..How many times do you have to be a hero to realize that you are that guy? I want more Sarah, I wanna life I wanna real life. Chuck I don't want to save the world.."**_

**This is was it she was finally going to tell him everything, lay it all on the line- she couldn't lie to him, to herself anymore. "Chuck all I want is to be with you. Saving the world doesn't mean anything to me if I can't be with you. I used to think that the life I used to have was the one that I wanted. But that life Chuck, that life was empty- I was empty- til I met you. You have made me see that there are still people who care about each other in the world. The way you care about Ellie and Morgan- and everyone else you are close to for that matter. Being here with you and being with your family has made me want things I never knew I could want. I want a real life to Chuck, with you. I may not know what it takes to have a normal life but whatever it is I want to do it so that I can have that normal life with you. Chuck, I love you. I can't leave in the morning because I can't be without you."**

Blooming up from the ground  
3 Rounds and a sound  
Like whispering you know me  
And you know me

**And there they were, the words he had longed to hear for so long. Finally she had said them! She wanted to be with him to have a life with him, he couldn't believe this was happening. "You want to stay?""Chuck, I have never wanted anything more in my life, even more than I wanted to torture Skip at the Wienerlicious." They both looked down and chuckled, finally they were both on the same page. Sarah looked up to see Chuck staring deeply in her eyes his eyes glossy from imerging tears, just as she was sure hers looked like at that moment. He pulled her close and kissed her, not like all the kisses they had before. The kiss was slow and soft, a kiss that showed how much love he had for her, a kiss that showed how happy he was to have finally heard those words. When they broke apart they just stared at each other and resumed dancing, for once everything was right.**

So this was our song  
This was our song  
I still see the lights  
I can see them

**As they move together to the music, the world finally in a place they had both dreamed about, Chuck began to look into Sarah's eyes and he got lost in the moment. As a small smile quickly crept up on his face, it began to fade just as fast. "What's wrong Chuck?""What happens now Sarah? You say you love me and that you want to stay but I want to make sure that you won't be unhappy if you do. As much as I love you and never want to leave your side, I can't bear to see you unhappy." "Chuck with you here, with **_**our**_** family, I could never be unhappy." He kissed her again, but this time with more passion- a passion that showed the true connection between these two soul mates. **

And the criss cross  
Of what is true, won't get to us  
Cause you know me  
I could not give up on you

**As the song began to end Sarah looked up at Chuck and smiled, "So you said something about a vacation?" The biggest smile she had seen on his face in a long time emerged "I was thinking maybe Hawaii? Morgan is leaving and I am not sure how I am going to handle it, so I thought if I helped him get settled over there we could finally catch up. I have spent little to no time with lil' buddy in the last year, and now he is leaving. I have never been without my best friend Sarah I don't know what I am going to do exactly. Would you hate it, going to Hawaii so I could be with Morgan a little longer?" "Chuck, I could never hate spending time with you- even if you forced me to watch Dune" she laughed. "Hey now! Dune is a classic!" "I would love to go to Hawaii with you, who knows maybe we could stay there with Morgan and Anna for a little while. Neither of us have anywhere to be at the moment and the Captain and Ellie are going to be on their honeymoon, so we won't be missing anything at home." Hearing her call it home almost made him cry, apparently he was more emotional than he thought he could be. "I love you Sarah Walker… Jenny Burton… no Sarah Walker" **

And the fog of what is right  
Won't cover us cause you know me  
I could not give up a fight

**As the final song ended Sarah and Chuck said goodbye to Ellie and Awesome as they left for their honeymoon, planned to meet up with Anna and Morgan to pack all their stuff the next day, and called their favorite Colonel to tell him the new plans- which garnered the response of grunt #17, approval. As the last of the party guests left Chuck walked Sarah up to the Morgan door and they climbed in to his room, it just didn't seem right going through the front door somehow. For the first time in at least two years he locked the window behind them, this night was theirs and no one was going to interrupt them. He pulled Sarah close and kissed her, slow at first but then it progressed to a kiss like that at the motel. As they stumbled toward the bed he stopped and cupped her face "Sarah I love you so much, I just want you to know that" "Chuck I love you, and I can't wait to start a "normal" life with you" They resumed kissing and he laid her on the bed. He looked her eyes and he saw it- everything that was right with the world, and nothing was going to come between them again.**

The end

AN: I haven't written fanfic since high school, and even then it was one Alias story. I know it's not literary gold but I just had to write it. Please check out better stories by Altonish or brickroad because frankly they write well and I do not. :)


End file.
